


31 Flavors

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c likes his ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 Flavors

**Author's Note:**

> Humor. S4. I asked for prompts on LJ. Here's nanda's request: Jack/Teal'c and ice cream.

 

It was absolutely, incredibly wrong, watching Teal'c _seduce_ his soft serve twirl. They were sitting in the main causeway of the sorry excuse for a carnival Cassie's school had put on as a fundraiser, waiting for Carter, Daniel and Cass to get off of the teensy Ferris Wheel that listed alarmingly to one side.

Teal'c, fascinated by the range of junk food available, had made it a mission to sample a little of everything. Working his way down the line of over-priced confections, he eventually passed the leftovers of an elephant ear on to Jack, bee-lining for the soft-serve ice cream booth, where he proceeded to select the largest size offered and then make out with it.

With occasional flicks against the cone to catch the small runnels dripping in the warm sun, broad strokes of Teal'c's tongue smoothed the spiraled ridges of chocolate and vanilla from base to tip, over and over until he'd licked it to a smooth nub. Eyeing his handiwork, he closed his mouth over the top of the cone and sucked. Hard.

Jack forced a cough to cover an involuntary "Oh, fuck," and shifted on the hard bench, refusing to even think about why he was crossing his legs.

"O'Neill? Are you well?"

"Fine, uh, fine. You've..." Jack reached over, swiped his thumb across the corner of Teal'c's mouth. He caught himself before licking the smudge of chocolate from his thumb.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Really."

 


End file.
